Soft lips
by Pain e Panic
Summary: Grayson lips are soft under his own. Soft and cold. (TigerxDick)
1. Chapter 1

Grayson lips are soft under his own. Soft and cold.

"Come on, Grayson, stay with me" Tiger growl softly as he retracts and starts again to compress the other agent chest.  
He cannot waist time to admire the long eyelashes and the soft lisp, soft and so so cold, and the chiseled face, framed by dark hair matted with icy water and warm blood. He spare just a glance to the would on Grayson temple. He is loosing a lot of blood, but that's normal with head injuries.

He is more concerned about his cold, soft lips, that are turning blue.

"Don't do me that, Grayson..." He murmurs and than, louder "Matron, we really need that helicopter now!"  
"Is coming... How is Dick doing?" Tiger knows that she is fond for the adopted gothamite, but the concerns in her tone surprise him nevertheless.

"Is still unresponsive, no pulse nor breath. I'm keep doing CPR, but is three minutes now"

Crack

"Shit!" Tiger cannot contain is frustration.  
"What happened" come from the  
"I broke on of his rib... I don't know if he is going to do that..." Tiger is shaking now, but he is attributing that to diving in a mountain lake in December, to save his injured partner.

The scenes replay in his head:

The run in the forest to catch their target, the man feeling trapped when he arrived to the lake, the fight and then the accomplice appearing out of nowhere, and the gun shooting to Tiger.

His partner tackling him out of the trajectory, getting injured in the process and falling in the lake unconscious.

Tiger shooting to the two man, to hell Matron and her mission for taking the target alive, to hell that sweet hearth of Grayson and his no-kill rule, and diving in the lake.

Endlessly searching for his partner in the icy lake, and rescuing him.

Realise that he wasn't breathing and start the CPR.

The report to matron between the moment he had to breath for him.

And Grayson soft blue icy lips.

So soft.

So cold.

He is trembling, but to be honest with himself, is not for the his soaked clothes.

"Please, Grayson, I cannot lose you as well" Tiger chokes out.

And then, Dick starts to cough, and Tiger gently turns him to lie on his side, gently rubbing his back as his partner coughs out all the water from his lungs.

And finally the helicopter approaches and Tiger, minding the broken rib, lifts his partner in bridal style, "come on, Grayson, let's go home"

The only answer is a sound between a growl and a whine, but as Tiger starts towards the landing spot, Grayson seems regain some lucidity "the target?" He asks weakly.

Tiger finds himself holding the other man in a way that will not allow him to see the corpses. But then again, the other man wasn't trained by Batman for nothing, and those blue, piercing eyes stares accusatory to him. But for once Grayson keeps his mouth shout. He crawls more in the other man embrace, fidgety till he found a position in which the pain in his rib is acceptable. Tiger looks directly in front of him, not acknowledging Grayson's staring at him. In this moment the Afghan is more concerns with the lack of shivering in the other man. Hypothermia, on a severe degree if he's not shivering.

They arrive at the helicopter, and Tiger find in it two thermal blanket. He wraps his partner in the first, but then the doubt that that could not be enough, he was so cold, and his hypothermia so severe, that makes Tiger slide under the same blanket.

Grayson's piercing eyes are staring at him again, but this time is different, even if Tiger cannot point out why.  
Than that goofy smile that characterise his partner reappears, "aww, you KISSED me"  
"I was resuscitating you, idiot"  
His partner ignores him and, in a suggestive way adds "you know, he will warm up faster without this wet clothes..."

"Matron, the idiot is fine, and I'm regretting saving him"

* * *

Notes: I'm not sure if that is a one shot, or the first part of a bigger story... I guess it will depends on the feedback... Let me know what do you think of it, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: So, I got a (unexpected) good response on the fist chapter, thanks everyone!_

 _There could be more chapters, or it could finish here (even if it stats to form in my mind the plot for the 3rd chapter, guest star Midnighter... it could stay there or it could end up here, no promises)_

 _I guess that everyone is already well aware of it, but repetita juvant: The DC characters don't belong to me..._

* * *

Grayson's lips look ripe and kissable.

No, Tiger didn't develop a fetish for this partner's lips. It's just that today's assignment from Spiral involve a crossdressing Agent 37. Matron said that the other female agents were elsewhere engaged or already known to the target, but Tiger suspect she is just messing with Grayson. And Grayson makes a very passable woman. A very passable woman with red, ripe, kissable lips.

No, Tiger is not staring.

But they are very red and very ripe. And kissable.

Then, again, apparently that is the purpose of this exercise: have the target, a Russian mobster with a disk driver that Spiral needed, leads Agent 37 away from the fancy party to his own room and so to the disk.

"Focus on the target, Agent 1, not on Agent 37's ass" Matron said through the com link.

"I'm not watching that…" Tiger murmurs.

"That's a shame, I picked that dress for him to highlight that ass, allegedly the best ass in the superhero community." Matrona retort playfully, and the pride in her voice makes Tiger consider the dress, and the bum into it.

The dress is indeed a nice piece of art, in a blue silk fabric that drapes on the chest to create the illusion of a breast and then wraps around Grayson midsection, highlighting the lean waist and sliding smoothly on his hips, glorifying the round shapes of the 'allegedly the best ass in the superhero community'. But Tiger is more interested in that lips.

To be completely honest, he was hunted by those soft, smooth lips since their mission on the mountain lake. But he's Spiral's best spy, that means that honesty in not his forte.

Grayson is dancing with the target. It didn't take too long to the Gothamite agent to start flirting with the Russian man. The man got very broad shoulders and he's a whole head taller than Grayson, so when they turns, and the target give his back to Tiger, the agent looses all the visual on his partner.

Then Agent 37 climb on his tiptoe, and Tiger sees those red, ripe lips whispering in the mobster ear. They keep dancing and turning, so now Agent 1 can see both of them in their profiles, and he sees how the Russian's hand presses the lean agent's waist against his abdomen, and how Grayson glance up to him though his dark eyelashes, red lips smiling alluring to him.

If he wasn't Spiral's best spy, with all the implication of this on his honesty, he could have admitted to himself that that scene bothers him. But again, he is the best in his job because he can lie to everyone, and that include himself.

The song ends, and the target leads Agent 37 away from the dance floor. Tiger follows them, ready to provide back-up if it's needed.

Or at least, that's his purpose. One of the other guest steps in front of him, and starts to talk with Tiger. She has more jewelry than tastefulness, a clearly ostentation to hide the fear of a inescapable ageing. The hypnosis implant are a blessing and a curse at the same time, as she claim to know him, and starts an inane, untenable jabber about other parties she believe he partake in as well.

By the time he get rid of her, Grayson is long gone, and Tiger has to run to catch up with him.

He runs, and in the meantime prays that Grayson didn't need a back-up when he wasn't around to help him. Agent 37 is a good fighter, but his sweet heart will kill him one day.

He skids in an alt in front of the target's room, just when from inside a crashing sounds is heard. Agent 1 burst through the door with his gun drawn. A quick glance around confirm that the target is incapacitated, and that Agent 37 is safe.

At a second gaze, Agent 37's dress is ripped, and the red, ripe lips are parted as Grayson pants heavily. His partner is shivering and starts to collapse. Tiger arms are around his waist before the Afghan can thought about anything.

"Grayson, what mess have you made?"

"He let me in, and when I passed him on the doorstep, he injected me with something…" Grayson answers drowsy. His long eyelashes flutter, probably to chase away the darkness, and if Tiger wasn't the professions he is, he could have get lost in that blue eyes enhanced by the dark kohl around them.

He wishes he could be so immune to those lips as well.

Tiger helps his partner on the couch before starts looking for the disks they came for.

He has to use the hand of the unconscious mobster to open the safe, but after that he is ready to go.

Well, he has to take care of his partner, apparently.

"tsk, you idiot" Tiger growl scooping Grayson in his arms, hiding in his harsh tone the guilty he feels for his late arrival on the scene.

"I'm sorry Dami…" Grayson murmurs, confuses from the drug.

"And I have to drag your lazy ass out of the scene, again" Tiger commented, hiding his confusion for the wrong name. Grayson just react stirring and rubbing against his chest for a bit, till his head is resting in the crook of TIger's neck.  
Then Grayson sighs in relief, and drops a feather like kiss on Tiger's collar bone.  
When the drugged agent finally looses his fight against the darkness, his red lips are still on the other agent's skin.

Tiger wishes, oh so much, he could be immune to those lips.


End file.
